Unexpected Visitors
by Amy.E.Pond
Summary: Hermione's Holiday Was Meant To Be Peaceful And A Chance To Catch Her Breathe But Since When Did Life Go According To Plan. RHr Fluff.


Unexpected Visitors

Sadly it's not mine. I hope you like it, please review, I'm a novice and would appreciate advice .

Hermione's bags were packed and lay closed and ready on her bed. With one last glance around her bedroom, she picked up her luggage and walked downstairs. Her parents were waiting for her in the hallway. Her father was jangling car keys in his hand, standing by the door, when he saw Hermione come down the stairs; he reached forwards, grasped the bag and took to the car without saying a word. Her father's silence did not bother her it was just his character; quiet, calm and kind. Her mother not quite the opposite but still fiery in her own way, she was just subtle and able to contain her passion, something Hermione grudgingly acknowledged she couldn't do. Hermione opened the front door and her and her mother went to join her father who was waiting in the car for them.

The summer holidays had just begun days earlier, and Hermione was on her way to spend two weeks with her grandparents in the villa they owed in a small town in Greece. Hermione was looking forward to the break. Life was sometimes so busy and chaotic that she just needed time to breathe. Her hand luggage was weighed down with books and she had crammed books into any spaces she could find in her suitcase.

The drive to the airport was a quiet one, music floated softly out the radio, making the silence a comfortable one. Although she would never consciously admit it; Hermione and her parents had drifted. She loved them dearly, but they were so disconnected from her world it was hard to be truly close.

There goodbyes were tender and affectionate; but a sadness laced them. It struck Hermione that the three of them were always saying goodbye.

The plane journey was uneventful and peaceful. Nobody bothered Hermione and she used the time to read quietly to herself, periodically looking out at the majestic blanket of cloud beneath her.

It was evening when she reached her destination. A taxi had taken her along the small, empty, twisty roads from the airport to the town. The car journey had been long and uncomfortable and left Hermione feeling drained and homesick; but not she realised for her parents.

The night was warm and overflowing with the sweet inexplicable smell of holiday. It was a smell that offered a chance for something different, new and maybe just magical. The town was perched right on the coast; it was cluttered and swelled with life. There was a bustling market on the sea front, surrounded by hundreds of quaint shops selling everything imaginable. Boats in the harbour rustled softly against the waves.

Hermione walked up to the gate the opened onto the walled gardens that came with a heartbreaking view of the sea. Trying to as quiet as she could, Hermione sneaked through the garden to the front door. Before she could make it however she was ambushed. Fear jolted through her until she recognised the familiar smell and chattering of her grandmother. Hermione was smothered with kisses and warm embraces from the women who Hermione had always adored and treasured.

When her grandmother was calm and had finished her assessment of her granddaughter, Hermione was lead to her room and with no further fuss told to sleep.

***

Morning brought the familiar ache of homesickness, but again it wasn't her parents she missed. Hermione surveyed her room. It was how she remembered it; small and simple but perfect and beautiful. There was an ensuite and a large window which looked out over the bay. Hermione unpacked and showed, putting a blue summer dress on. The clothes which she wore when she visited her grandparents always made her despair. Her grandmother loved her to look feminine and delicate, things Hermione believed she definitely was not, but it made her grandmother happy so she didn't complain.

Hermione spent the next few days strolling through the town, visiting the shops, swimming in the sea and walking along the coast. Her skin had caught the sun and glowed a warm brown, her hair tumbled over her shoulders in messy waves, the constant assault from the sea had tamed it and Hermione had to admit she like what she saw in the mirror.

Her grandmother was acting suspiciously thought which meant her carefree holiday was slightly marred by paranoia. It was the smug smiles which unnerved her, she couldn't tell what her grandmother was plotting.

***

It was five days into her holiday the Hermione discovered what her grandmother had been up too. She had strolled down to the harbour and was draped over a wall one hand dipped in the sea the other holding a book.

Hermione could hear commotion not to far off, but she ignored it and continued with her reading. It wasn't until she heard a frighteningly familiar voice chide:

'Ron must you do that?'

Hermione sat bolt upright and almost lost her book to the sea. The voice had definitely belonged to Mrs Weasley. She sat stock still, she did not want to be seen looking like she did, so unlike her usual self; she'd never hear the end of it. Hoping she could just vanish before anyone saw her, she began to plan her escape.

She didn't get very far for one of the twins shouted out:

'Oh my Miss Granger Don't You Look Nice.'

Hermione jumped off the wall and stood face to face with all the Weasley clan, Fleur, and Harry. Her very unexpected visitors.

Let me know what you think and if you've got any ideas as to how I should carry the story on .


End file.
